


A New Chapter

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [24]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kid Angst, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673





	A New Chapter

Cataline watched as tiny fingers ran lightly over the spines of books, prodded experimentally at pillows in pillowcases printed with cartoon cats, and switched the moon and stars nightlight on and off. There was a veil of suspicion in the actions; or maybe simply of wariness. Her cousin had barely said a dozen words since her parents had dropped her and her heartbreakingly meager belongs off with the Couslands. Cat was beginning to understand the real reason _her_ parents had wanted to bring Thea to live with them.

“My room is right next door,” she piped up, her cheerful tone almost echoing in the space of Thea’s new bedroom. “We weren’t sure what color you would want to paint the walls, or what you liked, but mom said we can go shopping for proper stuff once you’re settled in a bit.”

Thea shrugged. “This is fine. I never got to pick my own stuff at Tiberius and Adeline’s house.”

Cat swallowed hard. ‘Tiberius and Adeline’s house,’ not ‘my parents’ house’ or ‘home.’ “Well, this is your room in your home,” Cat replied, surprised at the spike of stubbornness in her tone, “And you can decorate it however you like.”

Her cousin turned and looked at her, head tilted slightly as if she were trying to decide if Cat were serious or not. Then, another shrug.

“Ok.”

Cat exhaled the breath she had been holding. She loved Thea; she always had, on the rare occasions she had been able to spend time with the younger girl. But she had no idea how to handle any of this. She couldn’t imagine being abandoned like Thea had been, even if it was with someone as wonderful as her own parents. Then she noticed that Thea’s suitcases were still sitting on the floor, packed. “You haven’t put away your things yet.”

“I’m not sure how long I’m staying,” Thea replied, a shadow flickering over her eyes. “I can’t ask Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Bryce to just let me stay here forever.”

“Yes you can!” Cataline persisted, uncertain where the outburst came from. Thea turned away, staring out her bedroom window towards the forest. Cat stepped up behind her and turned her cousin back around to face her before wrapping her in a fierce hug. “This is your home now, Thea. I am not letting you leave ever.”

Thea said nothing in reply, but after a moment Cat felt small, tentative arms reach up and wrap around her waist as Thea leaned her head against her shoulder. A small sniff, and Cat could feel the warm sting of tears against her shirt, and she held Thea closer, refusing to let her go.

Finally, Thea took a step back, scrubbing her eyes and doing her best to look as though she had not just been crying. “Well,” she finally said, “I suppose if I’m staying… I want to paint my room blue. And I want silver stars on the walls, and more blankets with cats on them. I like cats.”

Cat nodded, her heart blooming with excitement. “C’mon.” She took Thea’s smaller hand in hers and pulled her towards the kitchen. “Let’s go tell mom.”

* * *

Bryce Cousland smothered a yawn, flipping off the kitchen light and carrying his glass of wine into the library. Well, ‘library’ may have been a bit much: it was more organized chaos consisting of the thousands of books he and Eleanor had acquired over the years, punctuated by new additions brought in by Fergus and Cataline as they became readers in their own right. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, what with having to deal with his wife’s sister and brother-in law, and he was in the mood for a pulpy detective novel that would distract him enough to get him the rest of the way to sleep.

To his surprise, there was a light still on in the library. When he opened the door, a very startled Thea looked up at him, eyes wide as saucers and her entire body freezing. In her hands was one of his newer books; a personal favorite, about science and adventure and witches and bears. He would have thought it a bit out of reach for a seven year old, but then his niece had always been precocious. He also imagined that books had provided a much-needed escape for the neglectful and miserable existence she’d lived with Tiberius and Adaline.

“What are you still doing up, little one?” He asked, smiling at her gently as he settled into his favorite reading chair.

She stood up and shuffled over, her gaze falling to her feet. “I’m sorry, Uncle Bryce. I couldn’t sleep. Cat showed me this room earlier and… and I’ve never seen so many books, you know? I thought maybe I could borrow one, if I didn’t take it out of the room and…” she looked up, her expression slightly guilty, “I didn’t think anyone else was up. I’m sorry.”

Bryce chuckled quietly, but inside he was tamping down rage. What had her parents done to the poor girl, that she existed in such a state of fear and anxiety over something as simple as a book? He held out his arms to her and, after a moment of hesitation, Thea padded over and accepted the hug. Bryce held her close, trying to will away the years of neglect she had suffered and replacing it with the love he and Eleanor had for her.

“Thea, you may read any book in here you like,” he reassured her. “And, so long as you aren’t tossing them about in the mud or ripping out pages, you may take them to your room or outside or anywhere else.” This prompted a small giggle from his niece. She stepped back, still clutching the book in her little arms.

“Here.” Bryce moved over to the well-worn sofa Eleanor had relegated to the reading room after it had become a little too shabby for the living room. He patted the seat beside him, and Thea settled in with one of the blankets Eleanor had bought for her tucked around her shoulders; the one with the cats printed all over it. He reached for the book and Thea handed it over with only the slightest hint of reluctance, but her eyes lit up when Bryce opened it up to the first chapter and cleared his throat.

“‘Lyra and her dæmon moved through the darkening hall, taking care to keep to one side, out of sight of the kitchen…’”

He read to her for over an hour, Thea’s expression spellbound until finally her eyelids began to flutter shut, and at last her head rested against Bryce’s shoulder. He carefully picked up a piece of paper to mark the spot he last remembered her being awake, then picked her up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He tucked her in, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

It would take time, but Bryce Cousland was determined to give Thea the family, the home, she deserved.

 

 


End file.
